The Road Goes Ever On
by Lil' Signing Angel
Summary: Are the Hobbits of the Fellowship ready for another journey only a few years after their return? But wait, now there are 6 of them? Who else is coming? (AU) Incompleate...Ch. 11 & 12 NOW UP!
1. Bag End

Chapter 1  
  
"Quite lovely out today, isn't it Sam?" Frodo said. He was out in the front garden of Bag End. Sam was busily weeding the vegetables.  
  
"'Tis, Mr. Frodo." Sam replied. He pulled the last few bits of Kingsfoil from the carrots when he looked up. His Master was sitting in a chair near the front window. In his hands he held a leather bound book. Sam recognized it as one of Mr. Bilbo's old writing books. He had shelves of books. Some he simply read and some he wrote in. It was obvious to Sam that his Master truly missed Mr. Bilbo. But maybe that wasn't it. Maybe there was something else bothering Frodo. Even on a beautiful day like this day, Sam could see his Master's distress.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam started as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his hands. "Are you alright, Mr. Frodo? Are you ill?" Kneeling down next to the chair, Sam studied the aging hobbit who sat before him. Frodo had endured much since Bilbo first left Hobbiton on his 111st birthday. Since he left Frodo the last thing he ever wanted. Since the long journey across Middle-Earth that almost claimed his life.  
  
"No Sam, I'm fine." Frodo said solemnly. He placed a marker in the book and gently closed the cover. His eyes gazed out over the landscape of Hobbiton. The lush green grass covering the rolling hills. The beautiful flowers bloomed all around him. Frodo sighed heavily and closed his eyes.  
  
"Then what's wrong, Mr. Frodo?" Sam was very concerned. It had occurred to him that Frodo had become increasingly secluded in Bag End. He so seldom left nowadays.  
  
"I'm just tired Sam." Frodo said slowly opening his eyes. The sun was bright and his eyes stung and watered as they were exposed to the harsh light. "Perhaps I'll return inside."  
  
"But it's such a beautiful day. You said it yourself." Sam said, in an attempt to help his Master enjoy the time outdoors he so rarely allowed himself. Suddenly noticing Frodo's tortured eyes, Sam rose quickly. "Shall I get you hat, Mr. Frodo? It may help?" Frodo turned and gave Sam a faint smile.  
  
"No thank you Sam. I believe I'll just return to the study." Rising from his chair, with a little help from Sam, Frodo held his Uncle's book against his chest. His partial finger lay across the title.  
  
"Will you be needing anything, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. Frodo turned around and looked at his dear, faithful friend.  
  
"No Sam. I'll be fine. Why don't you go home to Rosie and Eleanor?" Frodo said with a slight nod.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Sam inquired again. Frodo simply nodded. "Good afternoon, Mr. Frodo." Sam said with a small bow and gathered up his tools. He exited though the garden gate then, he turned to make sure it has securely close behind him. Just as a persuasion. After he was sure it was secure, he began down the road to #3 Bagshot Row, softly singing a familiar tune,  
  
"The road goes ever on and on. Down from the door where it began..."  
  
Frodo smiled. His heard was warmed at that moment. He looked again at the Shire landscape, then entered the hole under the hill and closed the door to Bag End behind him. 


	2. An Unexpected Invitation

Chapter 2  
  
A few days later, while Rosie and Eleanor were out, Sam decided to get some reading done. He had been very busy lately and enjoyed when he had some quiet time to himself. Suddenly, there was a heavy knock at the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" He thought as he got up from his desk to answer it. As he opened the door, he was very surprised at who was standing there. A rather tall man, (tall at least by hobbit standards). He was dressed in a black uniform with a beautiful silver tree embroidered on the chest. He knelt down, so that he was near the hobbits height. In his left hand he held a sealed envelope decorated with the same tree from the official man's uniform. He placed his free hand over his heart and bowed his head.  
  
"Master Gamgee?" He asked. Sam stiffened slightly. He was not accustomed to be being addressed as 'Master". It felt very awkward.  
  
"Yes," he answered, bowing low to the uniformed man, "I am Samwise Gamgee, at your service."  
  
"Aragon, son of Aranor at your service, Master Gamgee." The man replied respectfully. Sam looked up at the man. He noticed that the man seemed to be studying him with much curiosity. Aragon, in return, noticed Sam's uneasiness. "Forgive me, Master Gamgee. I meant not to stare." He apologized quickly and bowed his head again.  
  
"Am I to presume then," Sam began, "that I am the first hobbit you have seen?"  
  
"Yes." Aragon answered. "Well, at least up close." Sam looked at him, puzzled. "You see, I was there the day of King Elessar's coronation. I was younger then and not yet in the service of the King. I caught a glimpse of 4 child-sized warriors. I had never heard of hobbits before then. It wasn't until I heard the tale of the great doings of your people, that I knew it was you that I had seen."  
  
"Warriors?" Sam said in disbelief. "I would hardly call myself a warrior. Perhaps you are thinking of Mr. Meriadoc Brandybuck or Mr. Peregrin Took. They were both in the battle of the War of the Ring. THEY are great warriors, especially Mr. Frodo Baggins, the former Ring-bearer." Aragon looked down at the humble hobbit before him. "I am just a simple gardener." Sam added quietly.  
  
"I have heard the story of the Great Frodo Baggins and his faithful servant, Samwise the Brave." Aragon explained. "I do not believe that a 'simple gardener' could do such courageous acts as you have done." Sam was shocked. There were stories about him?  
  
"S...Samwise the Brave?" Sam repeated. "But that can't be right. I...I..."  
  
"You are very well known, Master Gamgee, especially in the tale of the destruction of the One Ring of Power and the Dark Lord himself. Your tale of heroism will be told for generations to come." Sam didn't know what to say. He simply stood in the round doorway, trying to comprehend what he was being told.  
  
Aragon let him have a moment, seeing the amount of surprise in the hobbits face. After a short time, he finally broke the silence.  
  
"Master Gamgee," he began, "my reason for this unexpected visit is quite important." Sam blinked and looked down at the envelope still in Aragon's hand. "I am here to deliver a message directly from King Elessar. I am to deliver this immediately." Sam took the beautifully decorated envelope with a slightly shaking hand. What could it be? He was almost afraid to open it.  
  
"I'm sorry to seem rude," Aragon said suddenly, "but I have other announcements to deliver. Could you kindly direct me to the home of Mr. Baggins?" Sam looked from the envelope to the man.  
  
"I do not find it rude at all. You are simply fulfilling you duties." Sam responded. "Do you have many more to deliver?"  
  
"I have 3 more. Mr. Frodo Baggins, Mr. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Mr. Peregrin Took." Aragon recited, as if he had memorized the names which were beautifully written on the envelopes.  
  
"If you would like, I can deliver Mr. Baggins' for you. I am due visit him this very afternoon. It will save you the trip so that you may continue on your journey." Aragon smiled.  
  
"I would greatly appreciate that, Master Gamgee." He said and handed Sam a second envelope. "I ask if you would not mind doing me one additional favor?" He added.  
  
"If it is in my power." Sam responded.  
  
"If you could you not inform King Elessar of your assistance? I was instructed to deliver each announcement personally." Sam studied the man. He seemed quite young; perhaps no more then 20 summers old. It was obvious to Sam that he was a bit fearful of King Elessar's wrath if he should not fulfill his assigned duties. Sam's personal experiences with the King allowed him the knowledge of the King's truly caring personality.  
  
"You have my word as an honest hobbit. I shall not breathe a word of it to another living soul." Sam promised, bowing again.  
  
"And you have my many thanks, Master Gamgee." Aragon said. Then, standing, he bowed deeply to the hobbit.  
  
"Now, if you could do a favor for me." Sam inquired.  
  
"It would be my greatest pleasure, Master Gamgee." Aragon answered.  
  
"I only ask that you refer to me as Samwise. I am not worthy of the title 'Master'."  
  
"I beg your pardon, but I must disagree." Aragon responded. "You are possibly one of the most worthy of the title." Then, giving Sam one last, very low bow, Aragon turned to leave. "Good day, Master Samwise." He added then began down the road that led towards Buckland. 


	3. Returning Memories

Chapter 3  
  
Frodo. Frodo. FRODO!!!!  
  
"NO!" Frodo woke with a start and let out a cry of sheer terror. Looking around frantically, he found he was still in his study. Cold sweat was dripping from his dark hair and pale face. He was breathing so heavily that his chest hurt. His shoulder burned and ached as well. He rubbed it, feeling the scar the Witch Kings blade left him.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?!" Sam rushed though the door and raced into the study. "Mr. Frodo, what happened? I heard you scream from the front gate." Sam began fussing over Frodo. Frodo, in turn, simply breathed deeply in an attempt to catch his breath. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his forehead.  
  
"I'm fine Sam, really." He tried to reassure, not only Sam, but himself as well. "It was just a nightmare, that's all. Frodo tried to get up from his chair, but his legs nearly gave out from under him. Thankfully, Sam was there to catch him. "Perhaps I've been working too hard." He said as the slowly sat back down.  
  
"You've been in here for near three days, Mr. Frodo. You barely eat anything and hardly sleep a wink. Don't think I haven't noticed. It can't be healthy for you." Sam knew Frodo was in pain and wished there was something he could do to ease it. "I have some news to deliver, Mr. Frodo."  
  
'News?' He thought to himself. 'News of what?' Sam produced a beautiful envelope. The crest of Gondor was beautifully painted on the front. Taking it into his own hands, Frodo read the name,  
  
:~: Master Frodo Baggins; Former Ring-Bearer: ~:  
  
"What's this?" Frodo asked. Sam looked down at the envelope.  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Frodo." Sam answered honestly. "A messenger from Gondor brought one for you and one for me. He said he also had ones to deliver to Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin." Frodo continued to stare at the writing on the envelope.  
  
"What is it about?" He asked in a tone that suggested that he almost didn't want to know. It's not that he was not happy to receive a letter from the King, his old companion, but something still frightened him about it.  
  
"I'm not sure, Mr. Frodo. I haven't opened mine yet. I brought yours right over, as soon as the messenger left." Sam said as he pulled out his own envelope. His read,  
  
:~: Master Samwise Gamgee; Loyal Companion :~:  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Neither Sam nor Frodo opened their envelopes. Whether out of fear of that it might say, or the simple fact that they were confronted with an official message from the King, it seemed that 'announcement' as Aragon called them, were not going to be opened. Finally, Sam broke the silence.  
  
"It would be very impolite to ignore a message directly from the King." He said. Frodo was silent. "Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Yes, it would be impolite." Frodo finally answered, though his voice seemed rather faint and distant. He turned the envelope over. His hand made the motion as if to break the seal of Gondor that held it closed. But Frodo did nothing. His hand froze in midair, as if he was under a spell, though he wasn't completely stable. His hands shook slightly as they hovered over the seal.  
  
"I'll open mine first, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, resting his hand on Frodo's and gently placing them into his lap. Frodo let out a heavy sigh as if a great weight had been lifted off him.  
  
Sam, who was also shaking slightly as he held the envelope, finally broke the seal and removed the letter from inside. The paper was pure white with graceful writing across it. Sam read it over silently and looked questioningly at it for a moment.  
  
"What does it say?" Frodo finally asked, getting a bit concerned that Sam hadn't said anything yet. Sam looked up.  
  
"It's an invitation." He answered.  
  
"An invitation?" Frodo questioned. "From King Elessar? What is it concerning?"  
  
"It doesn't say, Mr. Frodo. It just says that he is inviting me to Rivendell on the 10th of October. I would guess that yours says that same thing."  
  
Frodo glanced down at his again. A journey to Rivendell. He has been home in the Shire for quite a few years now, but it just does not feel the same. Something feels wrong. Perhaps this exactly was something he needed; a vacation. Frodo then opened his envelope. It read the exact same way as Sam's. It was laid out in this fashion:  
  
:~: Frodo Baggins :~:  
  
My dear companion, It has been quite some time since we have seen one another. I dearly wish to be in your company once again. It is my wish that you come to Rivendell on the 10th of October. It is of great importance that you arrive by this date. Arwen and I send our wishes for your good health and a safe journey and await your arrival.  
  
~King Elessar of Gondor  
Aragorn son of Arathorn  
  
He then looked at the calendar on his desk. August 21st. They did not have much time to prepare. There was much to be done before they could leave.  
  
"Sam, go home and talk to Rosie about this. Then come back here after supper." Frodo said.  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Frodo. Maybe I should stay here with you. You seem like your not feeling well again." Sam responded.  
  
"No Sam. This is very important and you need to speak with Rosie about it. It will take a bit of time to travel all the way to Rivendell and back. I'll see you this evening." And with that, Frodo returned to the papers he was working on. Sam didn't want to leave Frodo in such a condition but knew he had no choice.  
  
"Good Afternoon Mr. Frodo." Sam said and left Bag End. 


	4. Decisions

Chapter 4  
  
"Are you sure about this, Rosie?" Sam and Rosie were sitting at the kitchen table with Eleanor in his lap. They had just finished supper and Sam had told Rosie about the letter from Aragorn.  
  
"Yes Sam. I want to go with you to Rivendell. The letter doesn't say that I'm not allowed to come." Rosie answered. "But it doesn't say that you are allowed to come." Sam pointed out. "And besides, what about Eleanor? Who's going to take care of her?" He said, putting his hand on her curly head.  
  
"She'll come with us, of course." Rosie said casually. She then reached out and took Eleanor onto her own lap and kissed her forehead. "It would be a great experience for her to see the world outside of the Shire." Sam didn't really know what to do. He didn't think that it was a good idea for Rosie and Eleanor to be traveling all the way to Rivendell. It could be a dangerous journey. Remembering all the things they had to go through to destroy the One Ring made Sam even more uneasy.  
  
"What if something would happen to you, or Eleanor? It's very dangerous traveling through the wilderness. No, I would feel better if you would just stay home." Rosie looked at him. She knew what was going through his mind.  
  
"Sam." She started. Sam looked up and they locked eyes. "I really want to go with you. I could have lost you the last time you left home. I don't want to worry about you all over again." Tiny tear began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"You were worried about me?" Sam asked, a bit surprised.  
  
"Of course I was. Now, when does Mr. Frodo wish to leave?"  
  
:~:  
  
Frodo sat at his kitchen table with his supper sitting cold in front of him. The ham, cheese and mushrooms weren't touched at all. A half eaten piece of bread was the only indication that he had eaten anything. Frodo picked up his glass of the Old Winyard and took a small sip. For days, he hadn't had much of an appetite. It seemed like every time he thought about food, his stomach turned.  
  
There was suddenly a light, gentle knock at the front door. Though it was quite soft, Frodo still jumped slightly in surprise.  
  
"That must be Sam." He thought to himself as he placed the cup back on the table and pushed back his chair. As he opened the door, he was greeted by, not Sam, but Rosie.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Frodo." She said sweetly. Then, she looked down to her left side. Frodo also drew his gaze there. He found that Rosie had not come alone. A tiny hobbit girl with beautiful golden curls stood, holding her mothers hand. "Say good evening to Mr. Frodo, Eleanor."  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Frodo." Eleanor answered very shyly.  
  
"Good evening, Rosie." Frodo said then bent down. "Good evening, Eleanor." The little girl turned a bit pink and pulled closer to her mother. "How can I help you, Rosie?" Frodo asked, standing up straight.  
  
"Sam told me about the letter you have received from King Elessar." Frodo looked at her, unsure as weather she was pleased with the invitation or fearful of it.  
  
"Please, come in. We can talk in the kitchen." Frodo said, moving out of the doorway so that Rosie and Eleanor could enter.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Frodo." Rosie said graciously.  
  
Inside Bag End, with Eleanor playing in the sitting room, Rosie and Frodo sat at the kitchen table and talked. Frodo's uneaten supper still lay in the plate on the counter.  
  
"Sam is at Fredegar Bolger's house right now. He is going to come over as soon as he was done there. But I wanted to speak with you first, if that's alright." Frodo didn't really know how to respond. What did Rosie want to talk to him about? Was she going to ask if Sam could just stay back and not go to Rivendell? That wasn't really his choice; it was King Elessar's.  
  
"What did you want to speak to me about?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I wanted to know if I had your permission for Eleanor and I to accompany you and Sam on your journey to Rivendell." Frodo was shocked. This was the last thing he expected her to say.  
  
"But why, I mean, if you don't mind me asking." Frodo said.  
  
"It's quite simple, Mr. Frodo. When you and Sam left Hobbiton for the first time those years ago, I was so afraid I would never see Sam again." Rosie's cheeks brightened slightly. "Or you, of course, Mr. Frodo." She added quickly. "This time, I want to join you. Where ever you go, I want to be there too."  
  
Frodo thought for a moment. Rosie and Eleanor traveling all the way to Rivendell? It was at least a 3 week journey from Hobbiton and the last time he made it, Frodo was being pursued by the Nazgul.  
  
No. It would be far too dangerous.  
  
But that was all over now. There were no more Nazgul or evil Dark Lords or betraying wizards around. The roads were once again safe for all to travel. The road to Rivendell was straight and quite beautiful at that. When would Rosie or Eleanor get another chance like this? If Sam had his way, Rosie and Eleanor would probably never leave the Hobbiton, much less the Shire.  
  
"I..." Frodo was about to comment when there was another knock at the door. Both Rosie and Frodo looked towards the door then each other. Before Frodo could stand up to answer it, it opened and Sam entered Bag End. Eleanor, from the other room, came to see who was knocking.  
  
"Daddy.*" She cried happily and ran into his arms. Confused, Sam bent down and picked her up.  
  
"Eleanor, what are you doing here?" He asked but the little girl did not answer. Turning the corner, he stepped into the kitchen and took a step back in surprise.  
  
"Rosie?" He seemed unsure of what to say. "Rosie? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Rushing over to Rosie with Eleanor still in his arms, Sam began fussing over her like he was Frodo earlier, asking all sorts of questions in the process.  
  
"Are you alright? Did something happen? Is Eleanor ok? Was there an accident?"  
  
"Sam, Sam. Calm down." Rosie urged him, as she slowly took Eleanor from his tightening grip. "I'm fine, and Eleanor's fine too. We just came over to talk with Mr. Frodo." Sam looked over at Frodo who was quietly sitting in his chair. Nothing was making sense.  
  
"Yes, we were just discussing the invitation we had received from King Elessar." Frodo explained as he stood up. "Take a seat Sam. We'll all talk together." 


	5. Friends and Family

Chapter 5  
  
Much discussion took place that evening, most of it concerning Rosie and Eleanor's safety. Should they go? Could they manage it? How would they travel? Rosie had an answer to each of these.  
  
"Rosie, there are so many things out there that could...um...put you in danger."  
  
"Then we'll just have to face them together."  
  
"And what about Eleanor? She's so young."  
  
"And when will she ever get another opportunity like this? Sam, how long before you and Mr. Frodo left did you talk of seeing the elves. Was that not something you always wished for?" Well, that just about did it for Sam. Remembering his longing to meet the graceful and elegant elves and his excitement when he finally did; how could he deny his wife and daughter the same experience? But Frodo still had his doubts.  
  
"But Rosie, it would take us three weeks to get to Rivendell, at least. That is a very long and hard journey. Trust me, we know." Frodo motioned to Sam who quickly nodded in agreement. "Do you think you and Eleanor will be able to manage it?" Normally, the hobbits would have ridden ponies the whole way and camped out each night just off the main road. But with Rosie and Eleanor, things would have to be done differently.  
  
"We can borrow a cart from Fatty Bolger to carry the supplies in and I could drive it. Eleanor could ride up front with me, or rest in the back or even ride with Sam." It seemed that no matter what Sam and Frodo said, Rosie was not going to back down. So it was on their third pot of tea that an arrangement was made.  
  
Frodo was going to rent a cart form Fatty Bolger, telling him that he was moving some of his old furniture to Brandy Hall and he was going to stay there for a while, visiting cousins and what-not. Sam was going to help him, then meet Rosie and Eleanor in Bywater to visit her family. All this was planned so as not to arouse suspicions. On their first journey, every percussion had to be taken and this time was no different. Except that they were no longer possessing the Ring of Power and they had two new traveling companions.  
  
Since they had very little time to prepare, everything had to be done as quickly but discreetly as possible. Frodo asked The Gaffer to stay in Bag End and keep the place up in his absence. The Gaffer only agreed after Sam assured him that Frodo would return. Rosie immediately began to pack the necessary clothes for the journey. She knew that Sam would need a pair of traveling trousers and Eleanor needed a new dress for when they met with King Elessar. She was very handy with a needle but also knew that she had much to do in a short period of time. So, Rosie wasted no time and set right to work.  
  
Sam was in charge of one of the most important things for the journey; provisions and cooking. This may come as no surprise since hobbits are known to eat at least 7 meals a day, so making sure they have enough food and the proper equipment was very necessary. Though Rosie would probably be doing much of the cooking, Sam felt it was his duty to make sure they had all the necessary equipment.  
  
:~:  
  
A week before they had planned to leave, there was an unexpected knock at the door. Frodo was, once again, in his study. Although his spirits had been lifted by the thought of seeing his old friends and the beautiful home of Lord Elrond again, he had continued to keep himself busy with his papers and book, barricading himself in the study.  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
"Come in, Sam! I'm in the study!"  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
"It's open, Sam!"  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
"Confound it." Frodo exclaimed as he slowly and heavily raised himself from the desk chair. Mumbling something under his breath, Frodo emerged from the study and answered the door.  
  
"You know the door is always open, Sam. I don't know why you insist on knocking every time you..." He stopped the moment he saw that it was not Sam at his door.  
  
"So this is how you treat family? Make us stand outside in the cold and then yell at us? Some hospitality!" Two (youthful) hobbits stood outside the round door of Bag End. The older one stood firmly in front of Frodo with his arms folded across his chest. Behind him there was a pile of traveling great and perched on top was a younger hobbit. He seemed to be busy re-packing one of the traveling bags when he heard his older cousins' comment.  
  
"Oh come on Merry. It's not that cold out. It's actually quite nice."  
  
"Pippin, stay out of my bag. I already have everything packed up!" Merry exclaimed. Frodo smiled.  
  
"Well, well, well," Frodo said, approaching Merry, "And what would two very respectable hobbits, such as yourselves, be doing with all that traveling equipment? You wouldn't be planning on doing anything, unexpected, now would you?"  
  
"My dear cousin, what on Middle Earth would ever give you that idea?" Merry said slyly. They both laughed and embraced each other in a strong hold.  
  
"You better hurry up and bring all that stuff inside before someone sees and gets the 'wrong idea'." Frodo said pointing to the pile. Merry nodded in agreement then turned to Pippin.  
  
"'Ey Pip! Stop searching through my bags and help me get this stuff inside." Merry said, pulling the pack out of Pippin's hands and putting it over his own shoulder.  
  
"Find, but hen can we eat? I'm starving." Pippin asked, taking a big bite of the apple he had just taken out of Merry's bag. 


	6. The Darkness Returns

Chapter 6  
  
That night, after a hardy supper, (Frodo could only manage a few bites but Merry and Pippin didn't seem to notice his lacking appetite), the trio sat down to discuss the up coming trip.  
  
Merry explained the he and Pippin had received the same letters from Aragorn as Frodo and Sam, asking them to be in Rivendell by October 10th. What could all this be about? None of them were very sure. They lit up their pips and sat outside in the cool, autumn breeze, exchanging their ideas and theories.  
  
"Do you think the rest of the Fellowship will be there?" Pippin asked as he watched his older cousins blow smoke rings. "I would love to see Legolas and Gimli and Gandalf and Bor..." Merry and Frodo stopped and stared at Pippin, who quickly fell silent. Being so young, Pippin had a very hard time dealing with Boromir's death. Even now, though the years have passed, small tears began to well up in his eyes. Merry knew what was going through Pippin's head and moved next to him.  
  
"It's alright Pip." He said, wrapping his arm around Pippin's shoulder. Frodo looked at the pair as they comforted each other and sighed. He had been on his way to Mordor when Boromir was killed. He had heard the story many times; how he had fought his hardest to protect Merry and Pippin from the Uruk-hai. Though he lost his life, he ha saved the tow younger hobbits from a most-certain death.  
  
Even though Boromir HAD attempted to take the Ring from him, Frodo mourned his death with the others. The Ring had a control that no one can resist. Yet, he could only imagine how Merry and Pippin were feeling. Having to see a friend of their, who fought to save them, die before their eyes. Frodo sighed again.  
  
"Cold Pip?" He asked finally. The sun had been setting as they talked and the wind picked up the fallen leaves, making them dance in circles on the lane. Pippin shivered and nodded but didn't look up.  
  
"I'll put some tea on." Merry said, unwrapping himself from Pippin. When Merry was inside, Frodo moved closer to Pippin.  
  
"Are you ok, Pip?" He asked. Pippin raised his head, his eyes full of sadness.  
  
"It's so hard." He said. "He was just trying to protect us and...and..." Frodo wrapped his arms around the young hobbit and held him tightly.  
  
"I know, Pip. I know." The two sat in silence for a long time, holding each other and letting silent tears fall into the dirt as the sun finally set and night arrived.  
  
:~:  
  
Merry and Pippin stayed with Frodo the rest of the week. After that night, their conversations were all on much lighter notes. Sam visited often and the four hobbits spent many hours reminiscing of times past.  
  
Though many of their conversations had a tendency to drift towards the adventure they shared almost 3 years ago, someone would jump in and change the subject. This was usually Sam, who kept noticing how Frodo would tense up at certain moments of the conversations. Overall though, the days passed quickly and enjoyably until it was the night before they set out to leave.  
  
Frodo wandered around Bag End aimlessly, moving from room to room, not sure what he should be thinking about. Merry and Pippin had left right after supper to have a 'few' drinks down at the Green Dragon. They had invited Frodo to come along but he declined, claiming that he had a few things to finish before they left the next day.  
  
The reality of it was Frodo needed some time to think. He was beginning to have second thoughts about going. He finally sat down in the parlor, staring off into empty space. Every time he thought about the up coming journey, he would have a flashback of the last time he left Bag End; The attack at Weathertop, the ambush in Moria and the loss of Gandalf. Then there was the breaking of the Fellowship, the long trip to Shelob's lair and the deadly hike though Mordor and up Mount Doom. The power of the Ring calling to him, yearning to be put on, begging to be returned to his master. The Great Eye of Sauron ever watching from atop its tall tower, gazing into Frodo's very soul. . .  
  
"Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo jumped out his seat and, in a defensive move, reached for Sting, Bilbo's old sword, at his side. Obviously it wasn't there, and it's a good thing too, because poor Sam would have been run right through otherwise. Sam's eyes were wide with fear and surprise, but did not waver or move away. He knew his Master well enough to know what was bothering him. Frodo stared at Sam with wild eyes, his arm out as if to slash at Sam with an invisible sword. After a moment, when Frodo had finally realized what was happening, he collapsed onto the large chair that Bilbo used to read to him in.  
  
"Maybe this is all a bad idea, Mr. Frodo." Sam said worriedly as he attempted to make Frodo comfortable. "Maybe this whole plan with going all the way to Rivendell was a bad idea. You are sill very weak and what if. . ."  
  
"Sam, we have to go. There is no other way. It maybe hard but I am not going to allow myself to become an old, lazy hobbit who is afraid of his own shadow." Frodo said as strongly as he could.  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Frodo? I mean, no one would think any less of you if you decided not to go." Sam said, reassuringly.  
  
"No, Sam. This is something I need to do. We need to do." Frodo answered weakly. Then he added. "If you see them, please tell Merry and Pippin that I want to leave after second breakfast tomorrow, ok?" Sam nodded in understanding. Frodo sighed, knowing that his stubbornness could get the best of him sometimes, and he hoped he wouldn't regret it. 


	7. And So We Begin

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning, Sam woke up to find a beautiful sunrise. Turning over in his bed, he looked next to him and smiled. Rosie was still asleep. The rays of sun streaming thought the window made her golden curls glow and her beautiful face shine.  
  
How he loved her. Leaning over, he gently kissed her cheek. Rosie stirred slightly and rolled over. Her gorgeous eyes sparkled and, as a smiled crossed her lips, the whole room seemed to be filled with light.  
  
"Time to go?" She asked sleepily. Sam nodded and Rosie rolled over again.  
  
As she began to get ready, Sam thought again about the last time he had taken this path.  
  
Watching her, he began to wish that they had never received that invitation, so that they could just continue their lives as they were. But there was nothing they could do now. So it was with a heavy heart that he rose from his bed and walked into the kitchen.  
  
:~:  
  
At Bag End, the day had begun before the sun had even reached the hills of the Shire. Frodo had a difficult time sleeping that evening, so he finally decided to be productive. He began checking the packs, filling the water bottles and re-examining Bag End. He knew he would return and that there was nothing to worry about, but at that moment, he had a sudden urge to say good bye to it all.  
  
Merry and Pippin were awake just in time for the breakfast that Frodo had busied himself preparing. The three enjoyed the eggs, bacon, toast and jam in silence, thought the same thoughts were running thought each of their heads.  
  
A short time after they had finished, Sam arrived driving the cart from Fatty with Eleanor sitting happily next to him. Rosie was close behind them, leading 4 ponies. Jumping down from the drivers' seat, Sam helped Rosie tie up the ponies then reached up and lifted Eleanor down. Pippin had heard the cart pulling up the hill and rushed out the door just as they pulled up.  
  
"Morning, Sam!" He called as Merry and Frodo followed him outside.  
  
"Morning, Mr. Pippin." Sam said. A second later, Rosie was at his side, stooping over to pick up Eleanor.  
  
"Morning, Rosie." Merry greeted as he and Frodo approached. "You and Eleanor come to see us off?" Rosie looked at Merry then to Sam, who just shrugged, then made himself look busy by re-checking the cart. Rosie smiled and turned back to Merry.  
  
"Morning, Mr. Merry. Beautiful day for traveling, isn't it?" Rosie said, shifting Eleanor on her hip.  
  
"Yep. You couldn't ask for better weather." Merry answered, not realizing that his question had gone unanswered.  
  
"Why don't we all go inside and relax for a while." Frodo said. His suggestion was met with a group nod of agreement. So with that, everyone followed him inside Bag End.  
  
Inside, the group talked little about their plans. Instead, they discussed the weather, the tater crops and various other, random topics. Everyone had been talking for so long, no one realized that it was a bit past second breakfast. That is until they all heard the sounds of a tiny stomach growling. All eyes moved to Eleanor, who was sitting patiently on her mother's lap, her hands clasped over her thin midsection.  
  
"Well, someone's a bit hungry, aren't they?" Merry said playfully, reaching over and stroking Eleanor's pink cheek. "And isn't she right, we've almost missed second breakfast. Come on now, let's get cooking. We need to be off soon."  
  
Rosie volunteered to prepare the second breakfast for the soon-to-be travelers. So soon after they had eaten a wonderfully filling second breakfast, was it time to leave. Everyone helped to clean the second breakfast dishes and put Bag End into tip-top shape.  
  
When the final things were put in there proper place, everyone filed out, with Frodo last in line. Standing in the round door frame for an extra moment, he took one last look at the smial he had lived in since he was 12 years old. He breathed in the aroma of a recently extinguished fire and the ever present sent of adventure. This was left long ago by Bilbo and never seemed to leave, and that's just how Frodo liked it.  
  
With a final turn of a key, Bag End was locked up. Frodo sighed heavily, as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. Looking up, he saw his companions were making the final adjustments to the cart and ponies.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time." Frodo announced. Merry and Pippin had already mounted their ponies when Frodo began to mount his own. Merry looked around for a moment, a bit confused.  
  
"Wait a minute." He said. "There's an extra pony here." Everyone looked at the brown pony still tied up.  
  
"That's Bill." Sam said. "And he's not an extra. I'm riding him."  
  
"But...but what about the cart?" Merry stuttered. "Who's driving that then?"  
  
"I am." The 2 youngest hobbits of the group turned and looked at Rosie, who stood with Eleanor in her arms. Pippin didn't know what to say, but Merry had an idea.  
  
"What? You mean you're. . ." Rosie nodded. "And Eleanor? She's. . ." Merry continued, pointing at Eleanor. Rosie nodded again. Sam walked over to his wife and daughter.  
  
"Do you want to ride with me, Eleanor?" He asked the smiling child.  
  
"Yeah!" She cheered happily as Sam took her from her mother's hold and placed her on the vacant pony. Then, returning to the cart, he helped Rosie up into the drivers seat. Finally, Sam mounted his pony, with Eleanor witting happily in front of him. Nodding to Frodo as a signal that he was ready, the small band of hobbits began to move out.  
  
"Well, this makes things more interesting, doesn't it Merry?" Pippin commented as they began the second journey of their lives, traveling down the same road as they did the first time.  
  
**I know this chapter is a little short, but I'll make it up in the following chapters! Thanks for reading and looking for updates! Don't forget to Review!**  
  
:~: Aoura Maiden :~: 


	8. Traveling Companions

Chapter 8  
  
To the hobbit's surprise (and relief) their journey began without a single hitch. Recounting the difficulty they had the first time they set out, this journey seemed to be a piece of cake. Since they were no longer being pursued, the group was able to travel by day and rest at night, instead of the other way around.  
  
Rosie had no problems driving the cart and Eleanor quickly leaned the basics of riding on a pony. When Sam dismounted so he could walk a little bit, Eleanor remained on Bill the Pony, happily holding the harness, giggling playfully when Bill would toss his head back and bay.  
  
Merry and Pippin, who had no children of their own (yet), took much pleasure in taking care of little Eleanor. Merry would tell her stories of his adventure ridding with the Rohirrim during the War of the Ring, and Pippin, being so young, took on a roll as a sort of older sibling. He would carry her on his shoulders when she was tired of riding Bill and would tickle her until he couldn't breathe, take a break and then start again.  
  
Sam tried to explain to Eleanor that she shouldn't be bothering Mr. Pippin so much, constantly asking questions and begging for rides, but quickly stopped as he watch Pippin pick up Eleanor with the care of a brother and held her close. The love that Pippin obviously felt for Eleanor made Sam keep quiet and just watch.  
  
It wasn't until their 5th day of travel that they ran into something...unexpected.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
It was a bit past midday and the sun shone brightly from the clear sky. The 4 former Fellowship members walked on ahead of Rosie and Eleanor. They had attached the ponies to the cart so they could walk freely, side by side, down the well traveled road. Pippin, who was at one end of the line, would stoop down and pick a flower or two every so often.  
  
"Whatcha doin', Pip?" Merry asked, spying the flowers bunched in his hand. "You're not going to find any pretty hobbit lasses to impress all the way out here." Sam shot Merry a warning glance. "Besides Rosie, of course." Merry quickly added. Sam nodded in satisfaction then returned to his conversation with Frodo.  
  
"I know. They're for Eleanor. I thought she might like them to put in her hair." Pippin admitted, picking a long-stemmed daisy from the ground.  
  
"Though we may run into an Elf Maiden, if we're lucky." Merry whispered in Pippin's ear, so that Frodo and Sam couldn't hear.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, Sam stopped abruptly. The other 3 walked on a few more paces before realizing that he had not followed. Looking back, they noticed Sam was glancing around, a look of nervousness in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Sam?" Frodo asked, returning to where Sam stood, still as a tree.  
  
"I...I thought I heard something, Mr. Frodo." Sam said in a whisper.  
  
"What did you hear?" Pippin cautiously asked as he and Merry joined their companions. No one dared move for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, there was a strange creaking sound coming from behind them.  
  
The group spun around quickly, each taking a different defensive stance. Merry bent down and picked up a stick from the ground and held it like a makeshift sword in front of him. Pippin still held the flowers tightly in his clenched fist.  
  
"What are you four doing?" Rosie asked. Eleanor sat next to her on the carts drivers' seat and waved happily at her father and his friends. She had just pulled the cart to a stop as the other hobbits breathed a sigh of relief. The three cousins each turned and glanced at Sam, who still looked rather pale.  
  
"Was that what you heard?" Merry inquired, pointing to the cart. Sam looked from Rosie to the cart, whose wooden wheels creaked as the ponies shifted.  
  
"No! I mean, I don't think so." Sam attempted to explain. "It came more from over there, in the brush." Pointing off to their right, he stared off into the wilderness for a minute. Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe it WAS just the cart that made the noise. Maybe there is nothing to be afraid of....  
  
"There! Look!" Pippin exclaimed, motioning over towards where Sam had pointed.  
  
The bushes rustled. Something was there.  
  
"Rosie, take Eleanor and turn back. Don't worry about us, just go!" Sam ordered as he took his defense stance again.  
  
"But Sam, I..." Rosie started but was quickly cut off. Whatever was there seemed to be moving closer. Everyone held their breath. Something sprang from the bushes, landing on the road before the group.  
  
The Fellowship members pulled in close, still in defense mode, yet all four were shaking with fear. Merry still had his 'sword' ready to fight. They stared with fearful eyes at the cause of the panic.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
"Bunny!" Eleanor shouted happily, pointing to the small rabbit that hat innocently in front of them. It was true. The thing that had gotten everyone all worked up, was nothing more then an everyday, brown rabbit.  
  
Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam looked at each other before taking a step away. They had pulled in very close to one another and now, were feeling even more foolish.  
  
"Bunny!" Eleanor exclaimed again as she slowly climbed down from the cart. Running past the still worked up adults, Eleanor approached the rabbit and gently picked it up, cradling it in he arms. "Can I keep him?" Eleanor asked her father, holding up the rabbit towards him. Sam looked at it; his little black eyes and pink nose just staring at him.  
  
"As long as you take care not to let him loose." Sam sighed finally.  
  
"Yeah!" Eleanor cheered running over to the cart. "Mommy! Mommy! Look! Daddy said I could keep him!" Merry, Frodo and Pippin looked at Sam again.  
  
"What?" Sam asked a bit surprised at their reaction.  
  
"What should I call him?" Eleanor asked out loud.  
  
"How about 'Rabbit'?" Pippin suggested excitedly. Sam and Frodo stifled a laugh. "Well, why not?" Pippin demanded, taking offense to the strange looks he was receiving.  
  
"How about 'Stew'?" Merry said bitterly. He was still rather embarrassed after over reacting to, of all things, a rabbit!  
  
"Meriadoc!" Merry flinched at the sound of his full name. "Don't say that in front of Eleanor!" Frodo scolded. He would have continued if Eleanor hadn't gotten excited.  
  
"Stuart! Yeah, I'll name him Stuart and call him Stu for short!" Eleanor jumped up and down with the newly named rabbit. "Thank you, Mr. Merry!" She added happily. The 4 adults looked at each other. No one was about to explain to this innocent child what Merry had meant.  
  
"That's an odd name for a bunny. At least 'Rabbit' could have made sense." Pippin stated plainly.  
  
"I think it's a wonderful name, honey." Rosie said, coming up next to her daughter. "Come on; let's see if we can find something for Stuart to sleep in." So together, mother and daughter went back to the cart.  
  
"Well, how do you like that?" Frodo said after a minute. "Looks like our biggest scare turned into our smallest traveling companion." Sam and Pippin began to laugh and was soon followed by Merry. Together, the four laughed off their fear and got back to their journey. 


	9. Of Elves and Supper

A/N: I know it's been a while since I have updated this story. Thank you to everyone who had R/R.  
  
Ch. 9  
  
With a new companion in tow, the band of hobbits continued their travels. After shaking off the minor scare, the journey seemed to be proceeding on schedule. Eleanor was happy to sit quietly in the cart with Stuart. She had taken one of her hair ribbons and tied it around his neck in a little bow. Gently rocking him back and forth, Eleanor pretended she was her baby, talking quietly and singing lullabies that her mother still sings to her.  
  
"Mommy?" She asked one afternoon just after lunch.  
  
"Yes, Hun?" Rosie answered as she climbed back into the drivers seat and took up the reins.  
  
"Where are we going?" They had only been on the road to Rivendell for almost 2 weeks and this was the 5th time that Eleanor had asked this question. She is always so full of questions, Rosie thought to herself. Smiling at her young daughter, Rosie explained, once again, where they were going.  
  
"We're going to Rivendell, to see King Elessar and the elves." She said. Eleanor's eyes lit up as they always did at the mention of elves.  
  
"Elves!" Eleanor exclaimed, nearly dropping Stuart in excitement. Rosie couldn't help but laugh out loud. Just like her father, she thought. Since the day Eleanor was born, Sam had told her the same stories that Mr. Bilbo had told him when he was a lad. Tales of his travels through Mirkwood and encounters with the graceful Elves and tough Dwarves.  
  
Rosie knew the stories as well, since Mr. Bilbo had told every generation of young hobbits of his adventures ever since he had returned. So it was interesting to Rosie that Sam had never told the parts concerning the creature Gollum. That had always been the most exciting part, with Mr. Bilbo and Gollum giving and guessing each others riddles in the darkness. And what of Bilbo's magic ring, which turned him invisible. She's sure Eleanor would love to hear about the ring!  
  
He would also tell her about when HE got to meet the elves himself. When he had gone off with Mr. Frodo on some journey and did not return for an entire year! He would talk about Galadriel, Lady of Light, Queen Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell and her father, Lord Elrond.  
  
There was something else Rosie noticed. Sam would only speak of their time in Rivendell and Lothlorien, but nothing of how they had got there or what had happened during that long journey. This had come to her attention before, but she had never though much of it. Perhaps she would ask Sam about it later.  
  
::  
  
"You alright, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked as he pushed another piece of tomato onto Frodo's still full plate. He hadn't eaten anything since they had stopped for the evening. While the rest of the group was sitting around the fire, keeping warm against the cool autumn wind, Frodo had separated himself from them. With his back turned to the warmth of the fire, he slowly moved around the food on his plate with a fork, his eyes barely being able to focus on a single object.  
  
"What? Oh, yes Sam. I'm fine." Frodo replied, only slightly lifting his head to acknowledge his friend. Sam, on instinct, sat down besides Frodo.  
  
"But you're not fine, Mr. Frodo. You hardly touched your supper. Are you not feelin' well?" Frodo looked down again. He didn't want to remind Sam of the date. It was almost the 3 year anniversary of the stabbing on Weathertop. The symptoms always started about a week before the actual date, but this time, they had started much earlier. Frodo could feel his shoulder beginning to tingle again and his chest felt tight. Sam always worried about him too much. He had his own life and family now, and should have not waste his time worrying about an old hobbit and his problems.  
  
"It...it's just my allergies. I always get like this in the forest." Frodo hoped he was convincing enough. "I think I'd rather just rest here for a bit. It's a bit crowded by the fire." He looked up at Sam, who sighed and hung his head. It seemed to have worked.  
  
"If you say so, Mr. Frodo." Sam finally said, standing up and brushing the dead leaves from his trousers. "If you need anything at all, I'll be over with Rosie, alright?"  
  
"Yes Sam." Frodo answered almost like a scolded child. "And thank you." He added as Sam turned and headed back towards the burning fire which warmed his family.  
  
"Is Mr. Frodo alright?" Rosie asked as Sam took his seat next to her and put his plate down on the ground. Sam's eyes were full of concern, as they always were when it came to Frodo's well being.  
  
"I don't really know." Sam admitted, looking down at his plate. Seeing Frodo in such a state made him suddenly loose his appetite.  
  
A/N: I know It's short, but I should have Chapter 10 and 11 up within the next few days! I have Friday off of work so guess what I'll be doing?   
Thanks for reading and look for updates! :: Aoura Maiden :: 


	10. Out Of The Storm And Into Shelter

A/N: I know I said that chapter 10 & 11 would be up within the next few days....but that obviously didn't happen. I had a hard time with the next chapter so I had to wait to post anything. Chapter 12 is finished and I am almost done with 11, so hope both will be posted by next week. Yes, I did write them in reverse order.... Sorry for the delay. Thank you to everyone who has kept up with me, as inconsistent as I may be.   
  
Nymredil72: Thank you SO much for the praise. I don't understand why I'm not getting many reviews on this story either!? Maybe because it's my first FanFic? Who know! Anyway, thanks for the suggestions. Now....ready, set, ACTION!  
  
Ch. 10  
  
After a few more days of traveling, Frodo was starting to feel the symptoms worsen. He did his best to hide it, but, especially after their first journey, Sam had developed a keen eye for catching Frodo at his worst.  
  
"Maybe we should stop for a while." Sam suggested. They had only been walking for a few hours and could stand to go for a while longer. But if Frodo needed a rest, Sam would make sure he had a rest.  
  
"No, that's not necessary." Frodo said, raising his head proudly as he walked on. "We are making great time. We should be in Rivendell in about a week and a half. A good 4 days before Aragorn's letter asked that we arrive. That will give us plenty of time to...to rest up." He added a little awkwardly.  
  
"Looks like rain." Merry commented as he came up besides Sam. The sky had been growing darker by the minute and the air seemed to be thick with an impending storm.  
  
"I don't see anything that looks strong enough for a shelter." Sam said as he surveyed the surroundings. There only seemed to be trees with fairly thin canopies and a few large stones, but nothing enough to keep safe from a severe storm. A rumbling in the distance made all the hobbits look up into the ever darkening sky and wonder about their next move.  
  
"Maybe we should just stop and set up camp. The storm could pass right over us and..." Rosie was cut off by bolt of lightning that skipped across the sky like a stone on a pond, followed by another terrifying clap of thunder. It was then that the heavens above opened up and released its hold on an ocean, which came pouring down on the small band of hobbits.  
  
"We have to get out of this rain!" Pippin called though his scarf, which was wrapped tightly around his face. "Eleanor could catch a cold!" Sam looked quickly back at his family in the cart. Rosie had her cloak pulled tightly around her and Eleanor's shadow could be seen sitting in the back of the covered cart, holding Stuart close to her chest.  
  
"Wait!" Merry cried suddenly. "I think I see a light ahead!" Sure enough, straight down the road was a flickering light, as if from a lantern. "Maybe they can give us shelter until the storm passes!" Everyone looked at Frodo, waiting for an answer. This seemed to be becoming a habit, since Frodo had made all the previous decisions as the former Ring barer.  
  
"We must hurry, before the rain puts the light out. Otherwise, we may have to stay out in this dreadful weather." Frodo commanded. Hopefully whoever had the light would help them until the rain passed. So, quickly remounting their ponies, the group hurried off down the road toward the light.  
  
About a mile later, the hobbits came upon a cottage just off the main road. Candles and a fire could be seen burning inside and a lantern was hung next to the front gate. Merry and Pippin tied the ponies to the fence while Sam helped Rosie and Eleanor from the cart. Frodo was busy deciding on how to present themselves to the owner of the house. It will be quite a shock for them to encounter 6 hobbits this far from the Shire and traveling in such weather.  
  
"Ready, Frodo?" Merry called over the storm as he finished tying off the ponies that were pulling the cart and walking besides his elder cousin. Frodo stared at the front door for a moment before he nodded then signaled for the others to follow him.  
  
The 6 weary travelers were about the open the gate and cross the threshold to the cottage when they heard it; the echoing cry of an angry horse and heavy hoof beats. Frodo's eyes became wide and his hand shot up to his left shoulder. The scar, a memento left by the Witch King, was still there.  
  
It was then when their worst fear was confirmed. A large, black horse bearing a rider cloaked in darkness approached. The horse was at almost a full gallop as it came up the muddy road then stopped suddenly, as the rider caught sight of the travelers.  
  
Merry and Pippin took their positions in front and drew their swords. After the initial "Stuart scare", they had taken them out of their packs and began wearing them all the time. They were not about to be caught unprepared again. Sam quickly rushed to Rosie and Eleanor and took them behind the cart where they would be out of sight. Frodo stood motionless in front of the gate. Fear's grip was strong on him and there was nothing he could do to fight it.  
  
Looking up at the rider as he sat upon his evil steed, Frodo began to have vivid flashbacks of the attack on Weathertop and the long track thought Mordor. Like a wave crashing onto the beach, the memories pulled Frodo into another world and he couldn't bring himself back to reality.  
  
"What's wrong with Mr. Frodo?" Rosie whispered urgently to Sam. "Why is he just standing there?" Sam stared at Frodo as his hand crept up towards his chest and to his neck. Rosie had no way of knowing what the significance of this action was, but the others did.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! NO!" Sam cried out as he dove for Frodo. Without warning, Frodo's eyes rolled back into his head and his entire body went limp. He tumble to the wet, mud soaked ground and landed with a sickening splash. Sam was at his side immediately followed closely by Rosie.  
  
"Sam! What happened? What's wrong with him?" Sam didn't answer either question, but simply gave a stern command.  
  
"Help me get him behind the cart!" He yelled. Rosie asked no more questions and did exactly as she was told. Together they dragged the unconscious hobbit back behind the cart where Eleanor stood, crying with fear. Rosie picked her up and held her tightly as Sam tended to Frodo.  
  
The cloaked figure had dismounted and was slowly approaching Merry and Pippin. With swords drawn, the brave, young hobbits stood their ground before the menacing threat before them. It was then that Merry took the first advance on the cloaked figure.  
  
"Get back, you fiend!" he cried. The figure stopped dead in its tracks and seemed to be staring at the pair of sword-wielding miniatures before him. Suddenly, it let out a long, deep laugh.  
  
Laughter? That was the last thing the hobbits had expected. Usually the Nazgul made a horrid screeching sound that seemed to split eardrums. It was then the hood of the cloak was removed and the true enemy was reviled.  
  
TBC...... 


	11. A Stranger Ally

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in SO long. I recently moved and almost lost everything in the process. My computer didn't work for so long, I thought I was going through withdraw! Anyway, here is chapter 11 and 12 will be right up! They are longer then the others to make up for lost time. Enjoy!!

:: Aoura Maiden ::

Ch. 11

"What?" Pippin exclaimed as he saw the true face of their enemy. A man. "Who are you?" Pippin's shaky voice asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." The stranger said in a deep and powerful voice. Yet, it was not a voice to be frightened of. It carried a tone of authority and compassion that reminded Merry much of Aragorn's. Hearing the voice, Sam look one last look at Frodo, then looked up at Rosie.

"Take care of him, Rosie. I'll be right back." Sam said softly, making sure that Frodo was comfortably resting against the wheel of the cart.

"Sam, no." Rosie pleaded, reaching out to grab his arm. Whatever was out there caused Mr. Frodo to go into some sort of state, and now Sam wanted to go out and face it head on! "Please, what if..."

"Rosie, I can't just leave Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin out there." With one dirty hand, Sam reached out and brushed away the large tears that were falling from Rosie's eyes. "I promise everything's going to be alright." Nodding, silently taking her husband's promise, Rosie stepped back and took Eleanor back into her arms. Breathing deeply to prepare himself for whatever was ahead, Sam took a semi-confident step out from behind the cart.

"More hobbits?" The man inquired in a surprised tone as he caught sight of Sam. Although it was still very dark out and the rain kept coming, Sam could easily see that the cloaked stranger was smiling. 'Who was he?' Sam kept asking himself.

"What do you want with us?" Merry demanded, never taking his eyes off the man and keeping his sword steady. "We are simple travelers. We have nothing of value." When Merry was with the Rohirrim, he heard countless tales of evil men who travel the roads of Middle Earth, preying on weary travelers by stealing anything and everything they had.

"That is a pity," the man said, taking a step towards the armed Halflings. "I am guessing, then, that you will be needing some supplies for your journey?" Taken aback by the comment, Merry lowered his sword slightly and Pippin just stood there, his jaw hanging open. "Perhaps we could go inside and have a formal introduction?"

"Inside where?" Sam asked quickly, not daring to follow this fellow wherever he wanted to go.

"My home." He answered, leading his horse away from the hobbits, around the fence and into a nearby stable. Then, walking past Merry and Pippin, he opened the gate and bowed as a signal for the hobbits to follow him inside. Sam came up and stood besides the pair of cousins, unsure of what to do.

"What do you think, Merry?" Pippin whispered so that the man couldn't hear. "Should we go?" Merry looked around. They probably won't find another house for miles. The four male hobbits probably could take it but Rosie and Eleanor were something different. Wait, there was Pippin, Sam and himself. Where was Frodo.

"Sam, where's Frodo?" Merry asked urgently, realizing that his elder cousin was no where in sight.

"He fainted, Mr. Merry. The sight of _him_ must have set him off." Sam explained, jabbing a thumb in the man's direction. "Rosie's taking care of him. They are hiding behind the cart."

"We need to get them inside. Eleanor will catch her death in this weather." Pippin protested. Sam looked at the young hobbit with gratitude. Bless his heart, Mr. Pippin really cared for Eleanor, and that meant more to Sam then he could say.

"He's right." Sam finally agreed. "We need to get everyone inside. Keep your swords ready, though, just incase this character tries to pull anything." Merry and Pippin nodded and took up their swords again. Agreeing that Merry and Pippin will escort Eleanor and Rosie inside, it was left to Sam to confront the man.

"Thank you, sir." Sam started as he approached the gate yet still kept a safe distance from the stranger. "We have been traveling for a long time and we could use some supplies." His voice was dry and almost harsh as he spoke. At his sides, his arms hung, tight with tension and his hands balled up in fists of anticipation. The man looked down and smiled at the hobbit. He could tell that the Halflings did not trust him and he found that quite amusing.

"Anything I can do to help." The man said, bowing again. Sam's narrowed gaze never left the strange man as he spoke. He then looked back to make sure that Merry and Pippin were still guarding Rosie, Eleanor and Frodo. They were behind the cart and out of Sam's sight and earshot.

"Just one more thing," Sam said, taking a step towards the very tall man, trying to look intimidating, "there are more then just the three of us."

"More?" The stranger had only met one other hobbit before this time. Now, after thinking that three was all there was, he was finding out there were more!

"Yes," Sam pushed all of his fears into the pit of his stomach and stalked right up to the man, "and they are the most important people in my life. Understand?" His eyes burned with rage. Not wanting to offend this already suspicious hobbit, the man simply nodded in understanding.

"Wait here," Sam ordered and headed back behind the cart. He wanted to make sure Rosie, Eleanor and Frodo were still alright. When he got there, he saw that Rosie was holding Eleanor close to her chest while Merry and Pippin supported the still unconscious Frodo between them. With one arm around each of their shoulders, Frodo's feet hung limply underneath him.

"Ready?" He asked, reaching out to take Eleanor from his wife. Everyone nodded and waited to follow Sam's lead. "Let's go." Stepping out into the open, the man got his first glimpse at the most important people in Sam's life.

"Oh!" He exclaimed as he laid eye on first Eleanor in Sam's arms then Rosie and finally, the incapacitated Frodo. "Is he alright?" He asked quickly, rushing over to Merrys' side.

"He's unconscious." Pippin said, stating the obvious.

"I may have something to help him. Please, allow me to help." The man reached out to take Frodo from his cousins. Merry and Pippin looked apprehensive at first, but quickly let him take the limp body from their arms. Carefully, holding him like a sleeping child, the stranger quickly brought Frodo into the house, with the band of hobbits not far behind.

"Get them warmed up." He said to Pippin, motioning to Rosie and Eleanor as he took Frodo into another room and placed him in a bed. After covering him in several warm blankets, he returned to the other room. "Here." He added, passing around towels and blankets to all the freezing, shivering hobbits. Within 10 minutes, everyone was bundled up in extra large blankets and sitting around a growing fire.

"We thank you greatly, sir," Merry started, as he rose from his chair and bowed low to the man, who was busily getting a pot of tea ready, "for your kindness."

"The pleasure is mine, master hobbit." The man replied, as he turned around. "Allow me now to introduce myself. My name is Henna, son of Hanne. You are most welcome in my home."

"I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, knight of Rohan." Merry introduced before tuning to his right side. "This is my young cousin, Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel of Gondor." Henna was surprised at the titles that followed the hobbit's names. Rohan? Gondor? How do these Halflings hold such high honors?

"I am Rosie Gamgee," Rosie said politely. Eleanor sat quietly on her mother's lap, her thumb stuck tightly in her mouth.

"And this beautiful lass?" Henna asked, kneeling down in front of Rosie and covering Eleanor's shoulder with the piece of blanket that had fallen off.

"My daughter, Eleanor," Rosie explained.

"Eleanor," Henna repeated, "a beautiful name for a beautiful lass." Eleanor turned her gaze to the man and looked at him with some curiosity, then quickly buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Looking around, Henna realized that there was a hobbit missing; the obvious leader of the group.

"Where is the other hobbit? Your leader?" He asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. Everyone glanced up at him with confused looks. Had he said something wrong? There was an awkward moment of silence when suddenly, Pippin burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Pip." Merry asked having no idea what caused his young cousin's outburst.

"I think...he thinks....that....that...." Pippin was laughing so hard, he was having difficulty stringing 2 words together. His face was bright red as he fought to breathe in deeply and speak at the same time.

"Pippin! What is it?" Merry demanded, beginning to run low on patience.

"He thinks Sam is our leader!" Pippin finally spit out before rolling over with another laughing fit. Henna had absolutely NO idea what was so funny about what was being said, but Merry must have, because he let out a short laugh as well.

"I guess they don't call him Samwise the Brave for nothing, now do they." Merry said, remembering the events that had just occurred outside and how the man could have made the mistake.

"The other hobbit you are referring to Sam Gamgee, my husband," Rosie explained. "If you are looking for him, you will find him at his master's side." Now this confused Henna even more. Who was she talking about? Seeing his confusion, Rosie continued. "Sam takes care of Bag End, where Mr. Frodo lives."

"Who is Mr. Frodo?" Henna asked, trying to get everyone and everything straight.

"He's the unconscious one." Pippin said, after finally calming down.

"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed very seriously.

"What?"

"At least _try_ to sound concerned about your cousin's health!"

"I am concerned! I was just telling the truth!" As the two cousins went back and forth, Rosie decided to take the opportunity to try and explain things more clearly.

"Come with me and I'll try to help you understand." She said softly, setting Eleanor down on the chair where she curled up in a ball and continued to sleep soundly. Henna followed her out of the sitting area and to the back room where he had placed Frodo. Standing outside the door, she looked inside, with Henna copying her action. What he saw nearly broke his heart. Standing there, besides the bed, was the suspicious, tough leader of the hobbit group; holding the unconscious hobbit's hand tightly with tears running down his face.

"Is he alright?" Henna asked Rosie quietly and he pulled his head from the room.

"They have gone though much together. Sam refuses to speak of most of it, but I know that it had a lot to do with the magic ring of Mr. Bilbo's and a journey that they went on. After they finally returned, Sam became just as protective of Mr. Frodo as he is of Eleanor and me." Henna had to laugh at this, remembering Sam's threat earlier that evening. Suddenly, a light went off in his head.

"Wait, you mean _these_ are the hobbits of the War of the Ring? The great warriors and saviors of Middle Earth?" Henna couldn't believe it! He had real life heroes in his home.

"So you've heard of us?" A voice startled both Henna and Rosie. It was Sam. "Thank you, sir," Sam said, bowing low to the man, "for helping us." Henna still couldn't believe it. So if this was 'Samwise the Brave', then that mean the other Halfling must be the former Ring bearer.

"Mr. Frodo suffered greatly while bearing the Ring of Power. He has never forgotten anything that had happened, and I fear he never will. Seeing you ride up, as you did, cloaked and hooded on the horse, reminded him of the Nazgul. That is why we all reacted the way we did."

"But the Nazgul were all destroyed along with the Ring, weren't they?" Henna asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they still don't haunt us in our minds and in our dreams," Sam answered sadly, bowing his head. Rosie entered the room and wrapped her arms around her husband. Looking at her lovingly, Sam gently pulled back and kissed Rosie's soft forehead.

Soft groans could be heard from the room and Sam quickly rushed back inside, followed closely by Henna and Rosie. Frodo lay in the oversized bed, tossing and turning like a child having night terrors. Cold sweat soaked his brow as small groans of pain long since past escaped his lips every few minutes.

Suddenly, Frodo sat straight up, panting as if he had been running forever. His eyes were clouded and darting everywhere, never really seeing anything. Sam was at Frodo's side in a second, taking his cold, shaking hand into his own.

"It's alright, Mr. Frodo. Your Sam's here." Sam cooed, attempting to calm Frodo down from his state. As Frodo glanced around franticly, his free hand reached up and began clutching at his shirt near chest, where the ring once lay. His eyes became wide with fear as they fell upon Henna and he flung himself backwards towards the headboard of the bed.

"Mr. Frodo! It's alright! He's here to help us." Sam reassured him as he quickly scrambled up on the large bed. Merry and Pippin, after hearing the commotion, rushed into the room to see what was happening. Everyone watch in silence as Sam slowly calmed Frodo down. Until his breathing had returned to normal, his body stopped shaking and his eyes finally cleared.

"Wh...what happened? Where...where are we?" Frodo asked slowly, trying to take in his surroundings. "Who is this?" He got out once he collected himself to the best of his ability.

"My name is Henna, son of Hanne. I came across you and your traveling companion outside and offered my home to you for as long as you need to rest." The man spoke smoothly and caringly. "How are you feeling, Master Baggins?"

"How long have I...." Frodo wasn't sure what had happened or how long they had been staying with this man. All he wanted were answers.

"Not very long," Merry replied, stepping forward. "You collapsed as soon as Henna rode up, not even an hour ago." Frodo looked at the man again and started to remember that evening's events. The Nazgul. That's what had frightened him so. No, not a Nazgul. They were no more in existence then the One Ring itself. How foolish he felt! Frodo tried to sit up so he could explain himself to Henna, but found it was near impossible.

"Oh!" He cried out in pain and fell back onto the mound of pillows that he had been resting on. His hand went immediately from his chest to his left shoulder. "The blade," he whispered to himself.

"That's enough for tonight. Mr. Frodo needs his rest." Rosie finally intervened, stepping forward to block anyone from approaching Frodo's bed. "We've all had a long day so I think that everyone should get some rest." So, being too tired to argue, (and knowing that she was right), everyone, including Henna, left the room and got ready for some much needed rest.

TBC......


	12. The Price Of Silence

A/N: Don't have much to say now. Just another update!

:: Aoura Maiden ::

Ch. 12

The next morning, Rosie and Sam got up extra early to make everyone an extra large breakfast. Henna, never experiencing a traditional hobbit meal, was shocked at the amount of food such small creatures could produce and consume in such a short period of time! Frodo took his meals in bed for the first part of the day, under Rosie's orders that he not be moved. Sam never left Frodo's side the entire time. Slowly, his strength returned and, by the late afternoon, he had joined everyone else in the sitting room. Even then, Sam was no more then 5 feet away from Frodo at any given moment.

Eleanor seemed to take a particular liking to Henna. She was fascinated by everything about him and everything in his 'extra large' home. Though Sam had become more comfortable with the idea of staying with Henna, he still never turned his back on him, especially when Eleanor playfully climbed up onto his lap.

After a delicious dinner, everyone sat around a burning fire and the hobbits took the opportunity to explain the reason for their journey. Henna listened intently as they spoke briefly of the War of the Ring, their journey across Middle Earth and the aftermath of it all. They then got into how they each received a letter from King Elessar requesting that they be in Rivendell for reasons unknown to them.

"You have all been through a great deal." Henna stated as he served the hobbits each a cup of tea. "And you have no idea why you have been summoned?"

"No, but as soon as we arrive in Rivendell, we intend to find out." Frodo said, slowly sipping the warm liquid. He could still feel the pain in his shoulder, but decided that it was for the best if he did not tell anyone.

::

Sadly, only two days after the group had arrived at the comfort and safety of Henna's home, they announced that they had to be going. Frodo's strength had almost fully returned and they had agreed that it was best if they continued on their way. Numerous times, Henna had offered to accompany the travelers, as a form of protection, but the hobbits regretfully declined. He did, though, provide them with enough supplies to last them 2 journeys to Rivendell.

"Thank you," Frodo said as he bowed again to Henna, "for everything. Your generosity means more to us then we can say."

"Think nothing of it, Master Baggins. It is the _very_ least I can do to help the saviors of Middle Earth." Henna responded, kneeling before the hobbits and bowing his head.

"Bye!" Eleanor said sadly, as she ran over to Henna and gave him a hug with her tiny arms. As the others double check that all their supplies were secured, Sam took the opportunity to have a personal moment with Henna.

"Sir," he began humbly, "you have been more then generous and kind to us. Please, forgive my earlier suspicions and distrustfulness." Sam's voice was soft and almost sad.

"Master Gamgee," Henna said, bending down to look Sam in the eye, "there is nothing to forgive. You are a very respectable hobbit and have much happiness in your life. You obviously love your family dearly and will do anything to protect them." He smiled as he watched Sam's face turn a bright shade of red. "I can also see that you care for your master, who also seems to need you more then anyone." Sam looked up at the man and held out his hand. Henna took it in his own and the two shared a silent moment of understanding.

After a very long good-bye, the hobbits finally took up their ponies, which had been resting comfortably with Henna's horse, and began down the road towards Rivendell.

A few days later, the group stopped in a beautiful clearing for a good nights rest. Nothing had disturbed their journey since they left Henna's home, and they hoped it would stay that way. The next morning, after a hearty breakfast, everyone went about their business to prepare to head off again. Unfortunately, everyone else was so preoccupied; no one noticed one of their companions had slipped away.

::

Frodo sat on the forest floor, doubled over himself. A dry, heavy cough caused his entire body to shake almost violently. His eyes watered and burned so badly, that everything around him was blurred. His throat was raw and his head pounded. When the fit passed (for the moment) Frodo leaned against a large tree and took as deep a breath as he dared.

Rubbing the blurriness out of his eyes, he looked around to make sure no one had heard the 'attack' and had followed him. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to know he wasn't feeling well and start fussing over him. They were only 2 days outside of Rivendell. He would make it. He would be fine.

::

"Mommy?" Eleanor stood at her mother's side and gently tapped her leg with her tiny hand.

"What is it, Eleanor?" Rosie asked, seeing the confused look on her daughters face.

"Where's Mr. Frodo?" Eleanor inquired. Rosie looked around the small clearing where they had set up camp the previous evening. Pippin was busily taking care of the ponies, Merry was putting the sleeping gear back in the cart and Sam ws filling the water canteens around the corner from a clear spring.

Rosie was washing the breakfast plates and cooking equipment when Eleanor had questioned her. She had noticed earlier that Frodo looked a bit pale. She told Sam, who made Frodo sit down near the cart and rest until it was time to leave. Glancing over at the cart, Rosie was surprised that Frodo was no where in site. Where had he gone?

"Sam!" Rosie called. A moment later, Sam appeared from behind a tree, his sleeves rolled up and his arms up to his elbows dripping with icy water. Carefully setting down the water canteens, he pulled a rag from his pocket and began to dry off.

"Everything alight, Rosie?" Sam asked. He suddenly felt 'something' attach itself to his leg. Looking down, he smiled brightly. "Well, hello there." He said, picking up the giggling Eleanor.

"I'm not sure." Rosie admitted, looking around again, but before Rosie could express her concern about Frodo, Eleanor look charge of the conversation.

"Daddy! Mr. Frodo disappeared." She exclaimed playfully, as if they were playing a game. Sam didn't find it as amusing.

"What do you mean _disappeared_?" Sam asked Eleanor urgently, staring into her green eyes. Eleanor began to squirm in her father's arms. His tone of voice and the look on his face frightened her. Small tears welled up in her eyes and slowly fell down her cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry Eleanor. You just surprised me." Sam said gently whipping the tear from her face and embracing her in a strong, fatherly hold. "Now, tell me what happened to Mr. Frodo."

"He...he was sitting on that rock there. He looked sleepy so I went to get my blankie. When I came back, he was disappeared." Eleanor explained.

Sam took a deep breath. He disappeared. No, he wouldn't do that. It was much too dangerous! If he put the Ring on, the Nazgul would surly find them and...

'Wait a minute.' Sam thought. 'There are no Nazguls. There is no Ring! That was all over. They had nothing to fear anymore. Especially after the incident with Henna, Sam was even more concerned with his master's condition.

"Sam?" Rosie said, breaking the awkward silence and pulling Sam out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?" Sam nodded.

"Are we ready to go?" A voice asked behind them. The three Gamgee's turned and came face to face with Merry. "Cart's all packed up." Merry glanced around. He did a quick head count; Sam, Rosie, Eleanor, Pippin was still with the ponies...

"Where's Frodo?"

"He disappeared." Eleanor stated again. How many times would she have to say it?

"What?!" Merry cried out. "But he couldn't have!"

"She doesn't mean it _that_ way." Sam said. "He just isn't around the camp." This disturbed everyone present. Pippin came over, wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Eleanor opened her mouth to give her explanation again. But Rosie pulled her from Sam's arms and placed a finger to her daughters' lips. Then spoke herself,

"Mr. Frodo isn't in the campsite. We're not sure where he's at." Everyone looked around nervously. Out of everyone, Frodo would be the _last_ one to wonder off alone.

"Maybe we should go looking for him?" Rosie suggested. The other members of the group agreed. They were about to head off in opposite directions when they heard it. It sounded like a distant, heavy breathing followed by a dry, raspy cough.

"It's coming from over there." Sam said, pointing off to the right. Merry and Pippin looked worriedly at Sam then each other. "Rosie, take Eleanor and get in the cart. If anything happens, just go." Rosie sighed audibly.

"Sam, it's probably nothing. Remember when we found Stuart?" Sam looked down and shook his head. They had gotten so worked up for, of all things, a little rabbit! 'Rosie's probably right.' He thought, but didn't want to take any chances with his family.

"At least just take Eleanor and put her in the cart." Sam finally said. Rosie sighed again and agreed. Her Sam was always so protective, but she loved him even more for it.

So, with Eleanor safely tucked away in the cart, Sam, Merry and Pippin went in search of Frodo. They followed the sound of the dry coughing, hoping against hope that Frodo was no where near what ever was making it.

Sam was the first to stumble across the eldest hobbit. He was sitting on an old tree stump, breathing heavily. His skin was quite pale and his eyes looked tired.

"Rosie! Mr. Merry! Mr. Pippin! I found him!" Sam raced over to Frodo and began check him over. "Mr. Frodo, what's wrong? What happened?" Frodo looked up and sighed heavily.

"Nothing. I'm alright, Sam." Frodo tried to sound as convincing as possible. It was pointless to try, especially with Sam.

"You said that before in Mordor, Mr. Frodo." Sam whispered. "And, beggin' your pardon sir, but I still don't believe you." Frodo looked at his dear friend and had to smile. 'There's no fooling you, Samwise Gamgee' he thought.

"Frodo? What in Middle Earth..." Merry started as he approached his older cousin, who at the moment, seemed to have aged about 10 years. "What happened?" Merry asked could clearly see that there was something wrong with the former ring-barer. His skin was the color of ash and his frail frame was shaking.

"Nothing. Really. I'm fine." Frodo attempted to stand, but was quickly attacked by another coughing fit. Rosie and Pippin arrived at the same moment to see Frodo fall back onto the tree stump, his body unable to control the fit as it consumed him.

"We need to get him back to the camp." Rosie said quickly, kneeling next to Sam. "I may be able to subdue the cough for a bit but I need to brew some tea." Rosie waited until the fit had passed before she directed a question to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo? Do you think you'll be able to make it back to the camp site? It's not very far and I think I may have something that will help you." Frodo sighed, not being able to stand all the trouble he was causing. Looking up at Rosie, he couldn't help but laugh inside. Her eyes were full of worry and concern, exactly like Sam's. No wonder they fell in love. They were perfect for each other. Nodding to answer Rosie's question, Frodo stood up again, very slowly this time and with Sam's help. Merry rushed over and wrapped Frodo's arm around his shoulder for duel support.

"Mr. Pippin, can you help me and get some fresh water?" Rosie asked sweetly. Pippin didn't even bother to respond. He just took of running in the direction of the camp site.

"That's it, Mr. Frodo. Just take it easy, now. Rosie will take care of everything." Sam assured Frodo as they made their way back to the site.

Back at camp, Rosie made a special brew of tea just for Frodo, using healing herbs that Sam had grown at Bag End.

"Now you make sure you finish all of that, Mr. Frodo." Rosie scolded as Frodo attempted to give back the still half full cup. "This is for your own good." Frodo turned as he heard a soft giggles coming from behind him. Eleanor thought it was funny to hear her mother reprimand Mr. Frodo like he was her own son. When Frodo had finally finished the tea, Rosie ordered him into the cart.

"There will be no more riding for you today." She said, taking a seat on Frodo's pony. But not before making sure Frodo and Eleanor were both wrapped in warm blankets in the back of the cart. "Sam, I would like to ride for a bit. Would you mind taking over the cart for me?"

"Of course." Sam said, patting Bill the Pony before attaching him to the cart. "I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo." Sam said as he hopped into the drivers' seat of the cart and took the reins. Merry, Pippin and Rosie had already started off down the road and were well out of earshot.

"What on earth for Sam?" Frodo asked, surprised at the comment.

"I should have noticed that you weren't doing well earlier on. Especially after what happen with Master Henna. I could have asked that we make more stops to rest or I could have had you ride in the cart with Eleanor or I..." Sam turned to look at Frodo and stopped mid-sentence. There he sat, in the back of the cart with Eleanor on his lap, sound asleep.

"Sam," Frodo began before Sam could continue, "you really must stop concerning yourself so much with me. You have a family now and they are what should be your main concern." Frodo breathed deeply, with obvious difficulty. "You have done more for me already then any hobbit could ask of another."

"But Mr. Frodo..." Sam started.

"Shhh...Sam. Don't wake her." Frodo said, pointing to the tiny head of blond curls that was resting on his lap. Sam sighed and nodded.

"Sam," Frodo said with a yawn after about 15 minutes or so.

"Yes, Mr. Frodo?"

"Thank you," Frodo whispered, "for everything." And with that, the medicated herbs took effect and he fell asleep. Sam smiled.

"Your welcome, Mr. Frodo." He whispered back and drove on.

TBC.......


End file.
